the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Et vindictam invidia - A story by Joshi and Toa Alteron
joshi wanted toa alteron's sister and tahatai to be rivals, so we made this cancerous tumour of a fanfiction, pls dont hate post reviews k alright im gona go hang myself at the church Chapter 1 "The Road to Hell is paved with good intentions" ''' -Saint Bernard of Clairvaux It was the first day the heroes of the Prophecy had spent on the Surface in the town of Tanmagna. Their mission was unsuccessful, believing they could raid the Pantheon, the seat of Tanma's cruel regime was a mistake. They had lost two people, almost three, was it not for destiny that Tahatai, the Ga-matoran with the short temper, survived being pushed into molten Gold by the sister of the deceased Toa Alteron. Returning home, the heroes were silent. Some out of grief, others out of anger, but they brought home at least one good thing. A little Tanmanian recruit had joined them. He lay onconscious in Onuvaak's lap for the biggest part of the trip, whimpering every now and again. As soon as the Car they drove in, the Clorox mobile which belonged to their dead friend, arrived in Solek Springs, the people gathered around them until the car came to a halt at the main square of the dilaptiated part of the city. The heroes exited, but there was no trace trace of neither Clorox nor General Lewa. They understood immediately To remember their dead heroes and welcome the new Solekian, the Solekians and Photokians of Tanmagna held a large feast and celebrated all night. There were dance, food, alcohol and a large White and Gray fire that illuminated the night. Just two people were not there during the celebration. Alteron's sister had snuck away from the large gathering of people, sitting by the entrance sign that read “Welcome to New Boston Solek Springs, the most Solekian area in the Gigaverse.” She heard the sond of grass rustling under someone's feet, and peeked behind, almost undetectable by anyone who were to look at her. She saw a short figure waddle out of the darkness of the night and stop beside her. “I know why you're here. You're angry for what happened there.” -said Toa Alteron’s Sister. -"Good. How can Oi no'? Firs' you try t'shoo' me, an' then you try to ge' me mel'ed? If yoo 'av a problem wiv me, don' try to ge' rid of me in a dire si'uation. Le' us se'le this like Women of Honor. " -replied Tahatai. –“Look, I'm sorry for what happened the–Oh bein' sorrey would no' 'av 'elped if oi was dissolved in gold now. Good. We will see wo' the biggest challenge in this ra'hole is. And whoever wins, ge's t'name 'er own prize." –“Bring it on then.”-replied Toa Alteron’s sister. Meanwhile, in a large building, a twisted tower of steel and Glass known as the Pantheon, Tanma gazed at the footage of the Security camera of the lowest floor. He called his Scientists, and demanded to see his top researchers. -“I want to ask something of you... have you analyzed the power of this yet?”, he said, pointing at the Silhouette of the power being known as Shake Your Foundations. His best Scientist, known as Clemmon-limes responded: -“We have analyzed the being and managed to replicate its abilities to a degree even higher than the original's. Teh only problem is the being needs to be... bound to an object to physically manifest, so we used a Rusty metal Kakama He has lost in front of the Pantheon but never retrieved...”' Tanma looked up at his scientists. -“Then why do you not simply use it on a low soldier of sorts, or maybe...” Tanma kept rewinding the footage of Toa Alteron's sister kicking Tahatai into the molten gold -“...we destroy them from the inside... I know just who to make the target as well... Now off with you, I have things of importance to discuss with my brother…”'' Chapter 2 '“Evil hides in dark places, Now I find it in familiar faces” ' -Just Got To Be by The Black Keys The city was alive as ever, with Tanmanian music being played on every speaker available, playing such classics like “Lime”, “Lime Green” and “Limestar” Tahatai and Toa Alteron’s sister had been wandering around the city for about 2 hours, looking for a competitive event to sign up at. After robbing some edgy teenage Agori in an alleyway, they headed downtown. They then looked at many sports, but their constant fighting resulted in them getting kicked out of the sports club they were in. They were walking along the Limelight Highway when suddenly they heard a loud “ZOOOM”. They then realized that there was a Street race being organized on the highway. They approached the long-necked Glatorian of Ice that was hosting the event, who then proceded to sign them up. They were told to come back in about 30 minutes. Tahatai went back to New Boston Solek Springs, while Toa Alteron’s sister recovered a beat-up bike from the loser of the previous race. When Tahatai reached the base, she didn’t find anyone, so she assumed everyone had gone somewhere. Meanwhile, Toa Alteron’s sister was in a garage, spray-painting her new bike. 30 minutes later, Tahatai arrived, and so did TA’s sister, who asked her about why she didn’t have a vehicle. -“I tho' tha' dey' we' gon' give us a bike!”, yelled Tahatai. -“Did you even read the sign?” A burly-looking Skakdi with shaved-off skin then bent over the two Matoran, grunting under his putrid breath: -"Ain't you two a tad too tiny fer death racin'?" Tahatai reacted by spitting him square in the face -"An yoo think we don' know abou' death?" The skakdi grunted yet again, and let them through. Tahatai then summoned Shake your Foundations, who grabbed Tahatai in her arms. A very voluptuous Toa of Water grabbed the checkered flag and walked in between the two. She then started a countdown. -“Three!” Toa Alteron’s sister revved up her bike. –“Two!” Shake your Foundations prepared herself. -“One!” The audience went silent. –“Go!” Then, all hell broke loose. Chapter 3 Tires squealed, engines howled and the start of a good dozen racers created the loosely tied flags to follow the racers on their path before tumbling to the hot asphalt. Amongst the finely tuned hot rods and bikes driven by frightening figures and imposing infractors were a tiny Matoran on a quickly-assembled motorbike and a Tohunga held in the arms of an energy-being, easily jutting out of the crowd. After about three competitors crashed through the guard rails and onto the street below in the first turn onto Limelight Highway, the true horrors of the game began. Drivers started bumping into each other and ramming each other off the track, Tahatai noticing that first as the hovering being carrying her had to jump aside as burning wreckage that was the former bike in pole and its former driver came tumbling towards them. Needing to better navigate, Tahatai hopped onto the shoulders of her stand, gaining a better view in the process. From there, she could see two things: The sister of Toa Alteron up ahead, and a familiar white van driving by on a different road, heading for the industrial district. Letting herself be distracted by that, a madly giggling Glatorian of the Fire Tribe attempted to ram her with his chariot-type vehicle. Quickly reacting, Shake your Foundations pulled the Glatorian out of his vehicle and tossed him underneath the wheels of his chariot, producing a satisfying cracking noise. Meanwhile, Toa Alteron's Sister used the spine of a competing Skakdi as a ramp to gain the third spot, soon the second as the leading driver was decapitated by the Skrall in second, whose lime markings glowed brighter than the lime streetlights. Immediately everyone else knew what these meant. He was not to be messed with, for he had status amongst the Tanmanians. Intimidate the Sister of the brave hero Toa Alteron this did not, and even less impressed was Tahatai, who came dashing in on the shoulders of Shake Your Foundations. Focused on an opportunity to take out the beefcake before her, Toa Alteron's sister was startled as a familiar voice shrieked "Hullo thar, princess!“ Throwing a quick look over her shoulder, she saw the Tan and Blue Tohunga waving at her from fourth place, before the being she stood on was rammed into by the racer in third, who braked quickly, but long enough for Shake Your Foundations to be hit in the stomach by the bike, causing Tahatai to grunt in pain while she held her stomach. Amused by that, the Vo-Matoran almost missed a turn, designated by a scarcely clad Vortixx holding an arrow-sign. As Tahatai entered the seemingly unfinished road with the sign reading "Green Star Speedway“ above the entrance, a large explosion in the vicinity shook the earth. The Vortixx holding the sign fell over, causing the other two remaining drivers to miss their turn. Another fortunate side-effect was the the driver before Tahatai, due do the shock from teh explosion, started swiveling in his tracks, struggling to keep balance. Tahatai quickly leapt onto the shoulders of the heavily armored Agori. After that, Shake Your Foundations grabbed the Bike, causing it to stop and send the Agori flying. Leaping off the flying Pilot, Tahatai again landed on her Stand's shoulders, now in third place. The Skrall hit the brake, then accellerated again after a flying Agori hit the back of his head, breaking off some armor and exposing his muscular, fleshy neck. Toa Alteron's sister saw the Perfect opportunity to take him out just then, and pushed her small Motorcycle near its limits and reached for her blade. Victory was near to her and she saw the chance to humiliate Tahatai. Leaning her bike onto one wheel to gain height, she reached out and rammed her Weapon into the Skrall's exposed flesh. The broad-shouldered warrior screamed but kept driving, still attached to the blade which the Vo-Matoran grasped firmly. The road seemed even more broken up ahead, So that, which the help of a foot and a firm tug at the blade, the Skrall fell into a pothole that has been driven into the crust of Tanmagna, with his head falling far behind. Now, she was certain that she would win. She had fought and murdered her was to the top. As her instincts told her. Her killing instinct. The only thing she could trust and rely on at all times. To make sure she would win and not be humiliated by someone half her size, she reached for her chain and looked over her shoulder. Tahatai was shockingly, unbelievably close for a Tohunga surfing on a floating energy-being. She took the chain off her blade and swung it at her, wrapping her tightly. Choking her. Yes. This is what she wanted. Death to the Nuisance of her life ever since meeting the Prophesized heroes on earth. In her moment of uncalculative rage, she did not filter in teh facor of the Stand used by Tahatai, which will always protect its user. Thus, the Toa-like creature grabbed the chain and pulled itself closer. As Tahatai gasped for air and her consciousness faded, the true power of Shake Your Foundations seemed to be unlocked. Its foot started to glow in gold, and kicked the front wheel, splattering off the chrome on the wheels, which lay on teh road like a splatter of Blood. Underneath shone now a bright gold, and the wheel moved on its own accord. Favoring her own life over someone else's death, she quickly let go of the chain and grabbed the handles of her bike, but to no avail. The wheel still flailed around as it pleased. In a drastic measure, Toa Alteron's sister sliced off the front wheel and drove ononly one now, quickly dashing forward towards the goal which was indicated by adirty banner and loud music. She pushed her bike over its limits, white flames erupted from the exhaust pipes and the wind hit her face like a whip, her eyes forced closed, relying on her instinct to know that she went straight. Suddenly, she heard a thunk. Then, she felt a bump. And then, she felt something land on her bike. Opening her eyes, the first thing she noticed was her bike sparkling in Gold. The next thing was the Tohunga standing on the handles of her motorbike. She stared down at her and only said “If yoo wan' blood... yoo go' i'.“ With those words, the machine began to shake and rattle. Toa Alteron's sister felt heat radiating from under her. Tahatai jumped off the handles, and out of the machine emerged Shake Your Foundations, on which the small Tohunga of water landed like it was choreographed. Staring angrily at the now leading Tahatai, the Vo-Matoran noticed her point of view slowly becomng lower and lower before plummeting onto the rough asphalt. Sitting in the middle of a puddle of liquid gold, she watched. Only watched. And clenched her fist. A cloaked figure watched from a rooftop by the road as the Toa-like being carrying the Tohunga crossed the finish line. A small sack of money was handed to Tahatai before the organizers quickly scattered because police sirens were howling in the distance. The only two left on teh street were now Tahatai and the Vo-Matoran, who slowly walked up to her. “Congratulations, I guess. Lucky winner.“ “Oh nuvin' abou' i'. Was all jus' a thing of control.“ “Yes. Control. And not losing it. Especially over yourself.“ “Well then, may Oi name moy prize?“ “As we bet, yes. What do you want?“, the Vo-Matoran said, clearly annoyed. Tahatai smirked. Her eyes behind her mask turned into devious slits. “Oi wan'...“ She paused, pretending to think, though it was obvious what she wanted. “Oi wan' to know yoor nayme. Yoor one big Mys'ery... revealed to me.“ The Vo-Matoran sighed. She took her time, but she knew it was her price to pay. The street was silent. The sirens had quieted down. The only noise came from the nearby Highway. The warm wind brushed the dust along the asphalt. She had gathered the courage to speak up. Quietly, almost under her breath, she spoke. "My name... is Voltaura." “Heh, swee' nayme." “No-one has learnt it ever since my brother any I were separated. I was so happy when I saw him again, and thought we wouldn't be torn apart again. I was wrong...“ “Here she goes...“, Tahatai sighed. “And you did NOTHING to save him! You left him for dead!“ Voltaura screamed as Tahatai acted as if she listened, having heard these words for not the first time. She continued: “Do you even know how it feels to lose a brother? You don't even know how it feels to have a sibling, do you? To have someone who cares for you because they share your blood? Such a bond is irreplaceable, and you will share that connection with your sibling forever.“ Tahatai looked up. Her mind drifted and stirred a memory, though she could not see what it was, she felt enraged. Without knowing or controlling it, her fist rushed forwards, hitting Voltaura so hard she tumbled backwards and fell over the crash barrier, Landing harshly on the road below. Tahatai did not look, simply picked up her bag of widgets and walked away into the rising sun. Epilogue Voltaura woke up in the middle of the alley she had landed in after Tahatai had thrown her off the highway. -“That son of a bitch…” She stood up from the trash pile she was in, but then, out of nowhere, she saw a white, red and silver figure with a neon green Skull Spider mask, with no legs, indicating that it was a mask, coming towards her. -“Well hello there, miss.”, the being said. -“I know what happened to you.–"Who are you?”, She replied in an annoyed tone. –“I’m here to offer you something…” -“What are you saying?”–“You know that she is misusing her powers, and that she is not worthy of them…so I offer you powers beyond what she has…” Despite common sense telling her to not accept offers from people she has known for less than a minute, she accepted, as if there was something forcing her to accept. –“What’s the catch?”, she asked in a slightly demanding tone. –“There is one thing I’d like you to do…and that is eliminate your rival, which is something that you’ll gladly accept, am I right?” Common sense kept telling her to stop, but she replied: -“I will fulfill my end of the deal then.” –“Good. Now, put on this Kanohi Kakama. It will provide you with the power you desire…” She grabbed the mask, and as soon as she looked up to reply to the being, he had suddenly disappeared. But it didn’t matter. She now knew what she had to do. She put on the Kanohi, and she felt power slowly course through her veins. She then saw a Gunmetal-colored being, similar to Tahatai’s Shake your Foundations appear, only that this one had a more jagged and spiked body. She suddenly now knew the being’s name: “The Razor’s Edge”. –“Now…it is time to fulfill your end of the deal…” – A dark, echoing voice said…-“Yes, my master…” replied Voltaura, although it was as if she was not herself, but rather a slave of someone else… She walked through the city until she reached New Boston Solek Springs. She then felt the presence of Tahatai’s Gold Hau. She opened the manhole she was standing on, finding the others cramped into there. –“Well hello there, Tahatai.” -"EEEK!" i's... yoo. O. Wo' a twis'."﻿ Voltaura then grabbed Tahatai from the neck, then, the other Solekians got out. –“Finally, no more fight-Are you actually fucking kidding me?”, said Onuvaak, who had noticed Voltaura holding Tahatai by the neck. –“Would yoo shto-!” Voltaura started choking Tahatai until the protodermis plating covering her neck wires broke. –“Remember when you threw me off the highway?!” –“Oi did no’! Yoo were jus’ being clumsay!”, Tahatai replied. -“Riiiight. Now, it’s time to go to sleep…”. Tahatai struggled in the Vo-Matoran's grasp as the Golden entity known as Shake Your Foundations took shape﻿. Shake your foundations reaches for its golden blade and swings at the Vo-Matoran, however it was blocked by The Razor’s Edge, who had also taken shape earlier. The two stands began to fight, causing Voltaura to loosen her grip on Tahatai. The gunmetal being then grabbed a sword from nowhere, which he used to hit Shake your Foundations, causing the stand to shatter﻿. -“Like my new friend? I call him...The Razor's Edge” the Vo-Matoran exclaimed with a creepy expression on her face. “And now, it's time to die, TAHATAI!” The Razor's Edge came closer to Tahatai while Voltaura laughed like a complete psychopath. Joshi stared up, his eyes burning with tears and rage. Then, the previous Monarch of Thokania ran at The Razor’s Edge with his blade, only to get knocked out at lightningspeed. “And now that no one is willing to interfere, IT’S TIME TO FINISH THE JOB!” The Razor’s Edge grabbed his blade and swung it at Tahatai at lightspeed… …Only to get stabbed in the back by a red and black blade, causing the stand to blow up into glass shards. The blade then sunk into a portal into the ground. A cloaked figure then appeared, as if he was there all along. ''“'It looks like I made a miscalculation…'”'' said a voice, that seemed to echo from everywhere… Joshi then ran up to the figure and said: -“W-wait! You saved my everything’s life. I need to- “Stand back.” He replied. Then he walked up to Voltaura –“I’m sorry it had to come to this, sister…”'' '''The figure then removed his cloak, revealing what appeared to be a horned, Toa of Fire wearing a Hau Nuva. “No…it can’t be! You died 5 years ago, when you crashed into that planet!” Joshi then asked: –“Waaaaita…W-what happened to you? Tell me what happened…How do you still live? Alteron ignored Joshi, and faced his sister. ''–“I’m afraid it wasn’t like that, sister…but none of that matters now. I’m here to take care of business…”''' He then summoned another portal, from where he grabbed a huge, silver scythe. ''“…Starting with you…Voltaura.” “You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." -Harvey Dent, The Dark Knight Category:G2 Category:Solekian History Category:Story